Crookshanks is doing it again
by Hellen Lou
Summary: Crookshanks ponders on an interloper in Hermione's life


Crookshanks is doing it again.

Crookshanks ponders the interloper in his Hermione's life.

* * *

I'm graceful… see how I jump. See how I catch that mouse, well I don't catch it for several reasons number one it's a toy and I don't chase a toy. Second it's one of those moronic twins toy so I'm likely (if I would ever chase a toy) to be blown up or set alight.

It has nothing to do with the fact that I may have a lot of… cushioning (I'm not fat as those two morons who claim to be Hermione's friends may suggest).

Besides being graceful, I am adorable… my fur is fluffy and soft and I pride myself on being groomed. Just like Hermione (one would believe her to be my owner but it's far from it) I must keep up my image.

However my spot beside Hermione had been filled nearly two years ago by HIM… you would think my hissing and constant scratching would make them understand he was not welcome in this home (my home… Hermione just takes care of the boring paper work, shopping and everything I need) but oh no… they were in love.

It does not make me proud to admit when they declared they were getting married I fell from the sofa upon which I was giving my self my bath.

How could she think to bring in HIM and not discuss it with me…? I say discuss what I mean is that she did not even bother to ask me and have me make my NO understood.

So he moved in and they got married… blasted him, I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. I didn't like the other moron she called a friend but HIM, well he didn't seem so bad.

The next thing was being kicked out of the bedroom… my bedroom that I allowed Hermione to share with me. They would get that look… a sickly mating look and I would end up in the living room hissing and scratching at his shoes. Hermione never left her shoes around the place… she would yell but he gave her these blasted puppy dog eyes (I hate dogs) and she would forgive him.

The biggest blow came when IT came… squirming little thing it is. For nine months Hermione slowly got bigger but she was happy and no one questioned if she should go on a diet, heaven forbid no… according to her friends (traitors in my eyes because no matter how much they stroked me or treated me they didn't stop HIM from moving in) Hermione was glowing and they would stroke her stomach.

It was at night when I was rudely awoken by a scream and for a moment I wondered if she was killing and decided that he wouldn't be really missed that much around here. But he stumbled down the stairs with Hermione brushing past me without a second thought and took her to St Mungo's.

When they returned (finally I was really hungry) they had that thing in their arms, a small bundle and both wearing large smiles. The bundle (a baby I discovered later) squirmed and cooed up at them, I wasn't even noticed as they hurried towards the stairs and to my second bedroom (which I was kicked out of again) and didn't return at all.

My calls were ignored and even when I managed to shred HIS favourite pair shoes to pieces I wasn't scolded. Any attention would have been accepted at that moment but no, that blasted baby was too darn cute.

Weeks passed and it settled in my home… people weren't stopping by every hour of the day disturbing my sleep (I need a lot of sleep) and that bundle found its way down stairs beside the sofa (and my new bed). It would squirm and coo up every now and then.

I finally couldn't take it so I gracefully stood and padded over to the blasted thing to figure out what made it so special.

The baby only stared up at me as I propped myself up on the side of its basinet, its didn't look special but then again things that are meant to be cute are deceptive. Its chubby little legs wriggled as did its chubby little arms.

I studied and studied the little creature and found that it did in fact look like Hermione and thankfully only had HIS eyes.

Every day when Hermione or HE brought the child down stairs I would wait until they had to leave before I went over to the basinet and study the creature.

"_I was here first._" I comment to her… it was a girl I found out, her soft wisps of brown hair tickling my nose when I smelt her. She grabbed my ears once but a low hiss made sure she knew I was to look at not touched.

Her eyes looked at me and I knew she understood, despite the fact that she could only understand that langue Hermione and HE spoke.

"_Don't forget that… HE might have known her first but I was here first… so what I say goes._" she simply cooed but I know she understands. The young always did, and hopefully with my guidance she will be the best.

"_I guess you are cute… but don't forget I will always be cute. If you stay looking like your mother then I guess you will be acceptable just don't look like HIM…or act like HIM._" I pause for a second then tilt my head.

"_Best just do as I say then you can't go wrong… though HE does have some good traits, he looks after your mother… he loves her I guess, and he does protect her when I find that I can't possibly do so. But I'm still top and that is how it remains._" I tell her and she cooes again.

However HE walks in and watches me… honestly, I may not like the fact that this new creature is here but I wouldn't hurt her. In fact I've come to accept to her, she isn't all that bad. She did throw up over that moronic best friend Hermione has when he ushered me from my spot.

But he looks at me quizzical and I know that he doesn't understand why his daughter likes me… probably better then HIM.

"Hermione, Crookshanks is doing it again." HE calls… does he have to be soon loud. Some of us have delicate ears, really… he has new shoes and my claws haven't been stretched for a few days now.

As I pondered this Hermione walks in and shakes her head smiling at me and glaring at HIM… at least she hasn't forgotten who I am and my position in this house.

"Really… Crookshanks is just looking at her, he lives here too." Hermione declares but HE simply shakes his head and lifts his child up.

To my glee the child decides to throw up… despite the fact that the child is human it is rather a neat trick.

HE groans and Hermione takes her daughter from him and summons a towel from the kitchen to clean the child up.

"Did daddy make you sick, silly daddy." Hermione cooes to the child, HE looks at her with a gaping mouth (not very attractive) and then has the cheek to point at me.

"It was him…maybe she's allergic to him." HE offers but gains a hiss from me and a scolding look from Hermione.

At least someone understands my blasted position.

"Harry I've just fed her, now you better go upstairs and get cleaned up because we have to go to the burrow." Hermione scolds turning back to her daughter while HE grumbles and stalks back upstairs.

With a lift of my nose I return to my seat and settle back to a peaceful afternoon, Hermione disappears with the child and all is still once more.

Maybe the little creature isn't all that bad… I could learn to accept her here for a little while… but him, well he needs a little more training, but I think Harry Potter will come to appreciate my guidance.

That is if he wants to remain here with his wife and daughter… and still have some shoes left intact.

The end

* * *

Just fluff and it was Betaed by my new Beta reader Michelle whom i would like to thank... and i like your new name. :) 


End file.
